Konoha: Ninja Battle Fest
by biscuit'nd'pakkun
Summary: Tsunade is getting pumped up again for something. The whole Leaf Village is getting extremely busy. Read as Naruto and the others got their brain cells jammed as they prepared for this new challenge that their beloved Hokage has prepared for them. Enjoy!ü
1. Chapter 1

**[Hi! :) This is a story made by my oneesan (sister). I just want to..kinda surprise her so i published her story here. I hope you enjoy reading her story (i assure you, it's good :]). Reviews will be very much appreciated :D ..i love you oneesan! :D]**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto! Promise.**

"Whoa. I didn't realize it's already February!" Naruto stared with his jaw dropped towards the calendar at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

Team Kakashi celebrated their "mission accomplishment" at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop -Naruto's favorite shop in Konoha.

Sakura sipped the soup of her Tonkatsu Ramen. "You just noticed it now? It's already February 6! I've been waiting for this. Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he just continue eating his Wanton Ramen.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Sasuke complained.

"N-nothing," Sakura smiled shyly, feeling embarrassed.

Naruto finished his Pork Barbecue Ramen and interrupted. "Whaddyasay Sakura-chan? Let's go out on February 14th -"

"Hell no!" Sakura punched Naruto.

"Aww, Sakura-chan," Naruto scratched his head.

Kakashi paid the Ramen bill and talked to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. "I just received news from the Fifth Hokage."

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto interestingly asked.

"Cool down, Naruto. Okay. The jonins were entrusted to tell this to their students. And we will tell you that on February 12 to February 13 will be the Ninja Battle Fest."

"Ninja Fest?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke remained silent but his face shows curiosity.

"This is the first time Konoha will celebrate a Ninja Fest. How do I put this…Hmm…on February 12 and 13 will be the Ninja Battle Fest."

"Ninja Battle Fest?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"Yeah, February 12 is the preliminaries of the Battle Fest. In this fest, ninjas will compete on each other to reach the finals that will be held on February 13th, the finals day." Kakashi explained.

"This time I'll show them what I am! Believe it!" Naruto said.

_This will be interesting._ Sasuke smiled.

"But Kakashi-sensei, are you saying we, genins, will fight jonins? And jonins will fight genins?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Oh, I forgot, there are two categories, the Genin category and Jonin-Chuunin category. So, don't worry, we'll not fight genins." Kakashi explained.

"Whew. What a relief." Sakura said.

"I'll tell you one more thing," Kakashi told them.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Since the Ninja Fest is near February 14, the Valentines' Day…"

"So what if it's near Valentines' Day?" Naruto asked irritatingly.

"Each ninja should have partners." Kakashi revealed.

The three genins stared open-mouthed at their sensei.

"And your partners must be on your level; if you're a genin, your partner should be a genin also." Kakashi continued.

"Whaddyasay, Sasuke? Let's pair up and beat 'em up!" Naruto asked.

"W-what?" Sasuke complained._ But I can't help to admit that it's a good idea._

Kakashi laughed. "Are you gay, Naruto?"

"W-what! I'm not gay!" Naruto angrily said.

"You don't get it, do you? Tell me, what is Valentines' Day?"

"Valentines' Day…" Naruto mumbled.

"Sakura, what is Valentines' Day?" Kakashi asked, hoping for an answer that Naruto can understand.

"V-valentines' day…is a day for lovers…!" Sakura answered, secretly peeking at Sasuke's face. Sasuke noticed but showed that he didn't notice Sakura's gesture.

"You're right. Do you get it now, Naruto?" Kakashi asked once again.

"Lovers…Battle…Partners…What? It's driving me crazy!" Naruto complained.

"For goodness' sake, Naruto!" said Sakura, irritated.

"Does it mean that our partner has to be on our level, and if you're a boy, your partner has to be a girl?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Bull's eye, Sasuke," Kakashi smiled.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are obviously astonished, almost paralyzed in surprise.

"T-that's…" Naruto commented.

"Well, you have one week to find your partner and train. Oh, before I forgot, on February 14, morning, there is a Ninja Fair –foods, stalls, shops, and more…On the evening of February 14 is the Ninja Ball, you have to bring your partner there. Any questions…? None, well, I gotta go. Goodbye!" Kakashi smiled and _poof! _disappeared.

The three genins remained speechless.

"Ichiraku Ramen Shop is about to close." Ayame, the shop owner's daughter, told them.

The three genins found themselves outside the shop. They're still petrified at Kakashi's news –which he dropped like a bomb strong enough to make them speechless.

"G-goodnight, Sasuke, Naruto, see you around." Sakura flashed a weak smile and started to walk away.

"Take care, Sakura." Naruto said. _Is she going to be alright?_

Sasuke remained silent.

"This is one hell of a challenge, right, Sasuke?"

"Y-yeah,"

"We can do this, believe it!" Naruto smiled.

"Y-yeah, w-well, goodnight, Naruto," Sasuke said as he lightly punched Naruto's shoulder and started to walk away.

"Goodnight, Sasuke!" Naruto waved and also started to walk opposite Sasuke's way.

NARUTO

_This is a hard challenge, believe it! If I ask Sakura-chan, she might punch me hard, believe it! I-I cannot join the tournament if I have no partner, believe it! What the heck believe it! I want to join the tournament, believe it!_

_I know!_

_Operation: Partner Hunting, starts tomorrow, believe it!_

Naruto searched his pockets for his house keys. He remembered that he placed it at the Ramen Shop table.

"What the-?" Naruto shouted.

SAKURA

_Will Sasuke-kun be mad if I ask him? Yeah, he'll be angry at me… I don't want to be rejected… Should I still join the tournament? Well, this is a chance to prove myself to Sasuke-kun… I won't let Ino defeat me! But…I don't want Sasuke to be angry with me, either…_

Sakura sighed as she knocked on their door and her mother opened it up for her.

"Is there any problem, Sakura?" Sakura's mother asked.

"Nothing, mother" She weakly smiled and went straight to her room.

SASUKE

_Sigh. This'll be a waste of time…why do we need partners anyway? Partners will just be a burden! I don't even have anyone to ask! Damn it…But I want to join in that tournament badly._

_I-I gotta do something._

He got out his keys and opened his apartment door.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's alarm clock rang.

"It's already morning?" He mumbled as he stood up and shut his alarm clock down.

"That's a very bad dream! I have no partner but all of them have! Well, operation partner hunting starts this day! Believe it!" Naruto desperately said.

* * *

**TRAINING FIELDS**

"Say, Shino, who are you going to ask?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I don't know." Shino said curtly.

"How about you, Hinata?" Kiba asked again, staring at Hinata.

"I-I really don't know…" Hinata blushed.

"Well, me too, I really don't have any idea," Kiba told them with a bored look on his face. "Shino, did you ask your father what will happen to those who cannot get a partner?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"They'll just help the Ninja Fest volunteers and staffs on facilitating or simply be one of the audiences." Shino explained.

"What?" Kiba said surprisingly, "Just facilitate? No way!"

"I-I guess I'll just be an audience." Hinata told them.

"No! The three of us should find a way to enter this tournament!" Kiba exclaimed.

Hinata and Shino just stared at him.

_Having silent teammates could be a pain in the neck! Well, I'm used to them now. _Kiba said to himself.

* * *

**AHO TEA**

"Asuma-sensei! Who's your partner in the upcoming fest?" Ino asked eagerly.

"I-I-I have no one to ask," Asuma avoided the question. "And, please, don't you three stare at me like that!"

Choji is eating barbecued pork, "Asuma –sensei is denying something." he said while his mouth is full of barbecue.

"Yeah, we know who it is, anyway." Shikamaru teased.

They all laughed.

Asuma just scratched his head.

"Oh yeah? Who is it?" Asuma challenged.

"Ku" Ino said

"Re" Shikamaru continued

"Nai!" Choji finished

The three laughed.

"Shh! You guys are very noisy!" Asuma told them. "Y-you, Ino, who's gonna be your partner?"

"M-me? I'm gonna ask Sasuke-kun tomorrow!" Ino said proudly.

"What if he doesn't agree?" Choji asked as he stuffed more food in his mouth and chomped on it. "I'm unavailable. I'm gonna help my mother on our stall in the Fest."

"As if I'm gonna ask you. You Fa-" Ino was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Don't say the 'taboo', Ino!" Shikamaru warned him.

"Oh yeah," Ino laughed.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Choji.

"Nothing, Choji," Shikamaru flashed a fake smile.

"Hmm…If Sasuke doesn't agree, what do you think, Shikamaru?" Ino smiled at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru blushed slightly.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Come on, if Sasuke doesn't agree, you'll be my partner, okay?" Ino smiled again.

"W-well, I-I am unavailable, too. As a rookie chuunin, I need to assist in the fest…and you forgot the rule –a genin to a genin, a chuunin to a chuunin…" Shikamaru explained.

"Oh…oh yeah, I forgot." Ino's smile turned into a frown.

"D-don't worry, Ino, I'll help you." Shikamaru said.

"Really?" Ino's mood has lightened.

"Y-yeah," Shikamaru promised. _What a drag._

"Yey!" Thanks Shika-kun!" she hugged Shikamaru.

"Hey, gettoffme! And don't call me Shika-kun!"

* * *

**TORII GATE**

"I wonder why Neji is late…say, Tenten, how about being my partner in the Battle Fest?"

Tenten was flustered. "Uhmm…Lee—"

"Sorry Lee, Tenten is already my partner." Neji suddenly walked in.

"Neji!" Tenten called.

"Oh, sorry, Neji, Tenten…" Lee is obviously depressed.

"Why don't you ask Sakura?" Neji suggested.

"Yeah, yeah! Why didn't I think about that earlier? Well, thanks, Neji!" Lee smiled and ran.

"N-neji! What's the meaning of this?" Tenten nervously asked. "You lied to Lee! We're not really partners!"

"We're partners now." Neji said curtly.

"W-what...?"

"I want you to be my pair, don't you want it?" Neji asked.

Tenten blushed, looked away and turned her back from him.

"Let's train now, Tenten." Neji smiled, but Tenten did not see it.

* * *

"Sakura-san!"

"Lee!"

"You're just here! I'm looking for you everywhere."

"The sunset is beautiful here, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well, I gotta go, Lee, my mother's waiting for me." Sakura smiled and started to walk.

"Wait, Sakura!" Lee called. Sakura stopped dead on her tracks. "Look, Sakura, can you be my partner in the Battle Fest?" Lee asked.

Sakura was surprised by his 'proposal.'

"Uhm…See, I'm still thinking about joining the fest, hmm, I'm going to think about it, Lee." Sakura smiled.

"Okay, I'll wait for your answer!" Lee saluted.

"Thanks, Lee, I gotta go. Take care." Sakura waved goodbye.

"Goodbye, Sakura-san!" Lee walked away.

_Heheh, Bushy brow's sorta rejected! This is my chance!_

_I'm gonna ask Sakura-chan tomorrow! Heheh, believe it! _Naruto thought as he hid behind the bushes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Goodmorning, Hinata!"

"Kiba-kun!"

"Heheh. Thanks for these ointments. Akamaru really need these."

"Oh, so, t-that's why Akamaru isn't with you." Hinata noticed.

"Yeah, he's sorta tired and had a cramp,"

"Hope he gets better soon." Hinata shyly smiled.

"Thanks, Hinata." Kiba smiled back.

"S-so Hinata, had a partner already?"

"No, I have no one. I mean, I have no p-partner."

"Say, can you be my partner?" Kiba smiled, hoping to have a positive answer from Hinata.

Hinata just stared and blushed. She looked down.

"Oh, I forgot. Y-you want Naruto to be your partner."

"N-no, Kiba-kun, it's not like that-"

"Y-yeah yeah, forget it, Hinata…"

"Kiba-k-kun…"

"It's okay, well, I gotta go, thanks again." Kiba flashed a smile and walked away.

_K-Kiba-kun, I'm sorry…but you're right. I hope Naruto would ask me. But…I know he'll ask Sakura. _Hinata thought sadly.

* * *

Sakura gathered some herbs from the Training Field.

When she's walking to go back to the village, she heard two people talking.

She eavesdropped.

"Sasuke-kun! Can you be my partner?"

It's Ino.

She immediately peeked through the bushes.

It's really Ino and Sasuke.

Sakura remained silent.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, we'll defeat everyone one of them, so team up with me, will ya?" Ino smiled at Sasuke.

"W-well, okay." Sasuke answered.

_Sasuke said yes to that porker? _Sakura quietly stood up and ran away, controlling the tears that were about to escape from her tear ducts.

"Yey! I knew it! I knew that you would say yes, Sasuke-kun!" Ino hugged Sasuke.

"Gettoffme, Ino!" Sasuke said. "Take it easy!"

* * *

_I wonder where Sakura-chan is right now…_Naruto thought as he walks.

He looked around.

_Oh, there she is! But she seems a little down…Maybe I'll talk to her later._

Naruto hid while following Sakura.

* * *

Sakura placed the herbs she gathered in their kitchen table.

She left a note to her mother saying:

_Here are the herbs you asked me to gather, Mom._

_I'll be just out for fresh air._

_Love,_

_ Sakura._

After a minute, she found herself walking down the Konoha streets.

Depression could be seen in her face.

_It's still morning but it's this bad already. I expect this'll be a bad day. _Sakura thought glumly.

"Sakura-chan!"

_It's Naruto. _"Naruto!" she said with a weak smile.

"Is there any problem, Sakura-chan?"

"No, nothing."

"Are your sure?"

"Y-yeah."

"So, uhm, I'm gonna ask you something…"

"Hmm?"

"Can you be my partner in the Battle Fest?" Naruto asked avidly.

"Uhm…"

"Saskura-san!"

_Uh-oh, Lee. _"Lee-san." Sakura called.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Lee asked Naruto, irritated.

"I'm going to ask Sakura if she wants to be my partner." Naruto proudly said.

"I'm going to ask the same thing," he turned to Sakura, "What's your answer now Sakura-san?"

The two boys eagerly stared at Sakura, waiting for an answer.

_Of course, Sakura-san will choose me! _Lee thought.

_This bushy brow will be sorry because Sakura will choose me!_ Naruto thought.

Sakura made up her mind. "Look, I'm not g-going to join anymore; I decided to just help out in the stalls." _Sorry Naruto, Lee…_

"What?" Naruo and Lee said simultaneously.

"Look, I'm sorry, I n-need to help my mo—"

She stopped talking when she saw someone strolling towards them –it was Sasuke.

A mixture of jealousy and anger builds through her.

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei is looking for you," Sasuke said, "He said it's urgent."

"W-where is he?" Sakura asked avoiding his eyes.

"Come with me." Sasuke told her.

"Uhm, o-okay." She turned to Naruto and Lee, "I'm sorry, guys."

"I-it's okay, Sakura-san." Lee said.

"Y-yeah. Well, I gotta go, see you later!" Naruto tried his best to smile as he ran away.

"M-me too." Lee also walked away, he caught up with Naruto.

"Naruto" Lee called.

"Hey, Lee" Naruto said. Lee just sighed.

"I knew it; she just wants Sasuke to be her partner." Naruto said in despair.

"Y-yeah." Lee agreed.

"Hey, Lee," Naruto tried to be happy, "What about an Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

They were walking towards the Torii Gate.

"He's in the training fields." Sasuke answered.

After a couple of minutes, they found themselves on the training fields.

"Now, where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura demanded. "Is he late again? And why didn't he call for Naruto also?"

"Kakashi-sensei isn't here." Sasuke answered curtly.

"W-what? What do you mean Kakashi-sensei isn't here?"

"He doesn't really need us."

"W-what?"

"I-I need to ask you something, Sakura." Sasuke looked straight in Sakura's eyes. That stare melted Sakura's anger away.

"W-what is that?"

"C-can you be my partner in the battle fest…"

Sakura's mood lightened. _Cha! Love prevails!_

"…Look, I badly want to join the tournament…"

Sasuke's last statement disappointed Sakura. _So he's just doing this for the tournament…_

Sakura remembered the scene between Ino and Sasuke.

_What? S-sasuke already has a partner! Why in the hell…?_

"Sasuke, you already have a partner, right?" Sakura confronted.

"W-who?" Sasuke denied.

"Don't deny anymore, don't act innocent, you already have one!"

"I don't know about the crap you're talking about, Sakura."

"It's Ino, right?" Sakura said as if she's going to cry.

"Ino? I rejected her." Sasuke acted coolly.

"R-rejected her? Y-you…" She turned her back to walk away. "I-I don't have time for this." She found herself meters away from Sasuke.

"Sakura," Sasuke called, "If you won't believe me, then don't…but ask Ino, I rejected her, really."

Sakura just continued walking.

"And if I have the chance to choose…" Sasuke continued "between you and Ino, I would rather choose you."

Sakura stopped dead on her tracks. She turned around but she found no one, just a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke's gone.

_M-me?_ Sakura was dumbfounded.

* * *

Sasuke walks back to the apartment.

He's tired, even if it's only noon.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He turned around to see who called him.

"Ino?" _When will this girl stop? _He thought.

"Sasuke-kun, your mind might've changed…"

"No, it won't change anymore. I'm sorry, Ino."

"B-but, Sasu—" Ino was interrupted.

"How dare you, Ino Pig! He already has a partner!"

Sakura entered the scene with a burning rage flowing through her.

Ino was astonished. So do Sasuke. But Ino found her words.

"B-billboard brow? So, who is his partner?"

"That's me! I'm his partner!" Sakura pointed out. Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"Really? Who says?"

"She's right, Ino. She's my partner." Sasuke finally said.

"R-really? I-I am sorry, Sasuke-kun." Ino just said.

Sakura felt a tinge of pity for her. _I'm sorry, Ino…_

Ino exited the scene by teleporting. She's gone in a blink of an eye.

"Y-you saved my neck back there." Sasuke broke the silence. "S-so, you agree?"

"I-I have no other choice. M-my mother wants me to join." Sakura lied. _I never thought this'll work out…it's only a joke just to annoy Ino!_

"So training starts tomorrow."

"Okay."

* * *

"How did it go, Ino?" Shikamaru asked Ino as she appeared in the rooftop –his usual hangout, staring at the innocent clouds.

"I-I have been rejected." Ino sadly confirmed.

Shikamaru sighed. "So our little rehearsal in the training fields a while ago failed? Well, someone here searches for a partner."

"Another one? Who?"

Someone came out of nowhere. He never loses this creepy aura out of him.

"Shino?" Ino astonishingly said.

As usual, Shino didn't say anything.

"Shikamaru? Hmm? I didn't even –"

"You forgot our mission…we have done a mission together, don't you remember?" Shino said with a low voice.

Ino remembered, "O-of course I remember."

"Even Naruto was with us…"

"Y-yeah, I already remember." _He's creepy! _Ino shuddered at the thought.

"So, Ino, what do you think?" Shikamaru asked.

_He's from the Aburame Clan –a prominent clan in the village…also one of the weirdest clan –all of them is very silent. But he's strong…maybe if I team up with him, we can beat Sasuke and Sakura to pulp…and Sasuke will regret that he didn't choose me! Right!_

Ino thought.

"Hey, Ino? Spacing out?" Shikamaru said.

"Oh, it's nothing." She turned to Shino. "Fine, I'll train with you."

"We'll start our training tomorrow," Shino creepily said.

"O-okay." Ino agreed. _I hope I can keep up with him! H-he's too scary!_

"And please don't be scared of me," Shino said, as if reading her mind.

* * *

"Bye, Lee!" Naruto said, watching Lee disappear from his sight.

They just finished eating their ramen.

_I still don't have a partner, believe it! I want a partner immediately so we can train! Believe it!_

While walking, he's thinking of who to ask, but he can't think of anyone.

He saw a mad dog.

"Hey, stupid mad dog! Find me a partner!" He insanely and desperately said.

Infuriated, the mad dog became 'mad.'

The dog wants to eat Naruto alive.

"I was only joking, mad dog…" Naruto nervously said. But the mad dog didn't understand. Instead, it chased him, and Naruto ran as fast as he could.

"Aaaaaaah!" Naruto shouted, "It's already near me!" The dog is already behind him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto produced only one clone, maybe because of the rush. He ran and ran so the dog can't catch him. Then he saw a fork in the road –one road in the left and one in the right.

His clone ran in the left and he turned right.

Naruto looked behind him to see that the dog has disappeared.

"Whoah. That was close!" Nauto said as he continued to run. "Yeah! I outrun the mad dog!"

"O-ouch…" Naruto bumped someone. He stopped running.

"Hinata?" Naruto recognized who he bumped onto. "I am sorry, Hinata…" He apologized and helped her stand up.

"I-its okay, N-naruto-kun." She stood up, blushing.

"Are you sure, Hinata? Y-you're very red."

Because of Naruto's remark, Hinata blushed more wildly. "I-it's…t-this is nothing, N-Naruto-kun…" she looked down.

"Well, I gotta go, Hinata! Take care!" he smiled and strated to run again.

"N-Naruto-kun…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Poof!_ Naruto's clone disappeared.

"Good work, Bull." Kakashi told the dog as he patted its head. Then the dog disappeared.

Kakashi took out his favorite book, Make-Out Paradise, and started reading again.

"Hey, Kakashi!" someone called.

"Shizune?" Kakashi replied as he kept his book.

_What is Shizune doing here? She should be in the Hokage's office right now._

"Uhm, I had a free ticket to Make-Out Paradise the Movie…" Shizune said, "It's a waste of time if I'll just throw it in the garbage bin…"

"M-Make-Out Paradise…the Movie?" Kakashi said with an awe, "Come on, give it to me."

"It comes with a certain condition, Kakashi." Shizune laughed.

"C-condition?" Kakashi was a little bit disappointed.

"Yeah! You see, I badly want to join the competition because the prize was so great!"

_I hope he agrees…or else…I'll pay Tsunade-sama for betting with her!_ Shizune thought.

"Those tickets were already sold out…Well, fight in the battle fest, eh?" Kakashi thought aloud, "You have the deal, Shizune."

"Yeah! I know you would agree!" Shizune smiled, "You'll get the ticket when we win! See you on February 12!" Shizune disappeared.

_Yeah! I'm gonna watch this after the fest! _Kakashi happily thought as he started to read his book again.

* * *

Naruto is still running.

_Now, who am I going to ask? *sigh*_

_Hmm…_

He remembered Hinata. _Hey, Hinata…why didn't I ask her?_

Naruto turned around and started to run back to Hinata.

Naruto searched for Hinata for many hours, but he never saw her again. It's almost late in the afternoon.

_Where are you, Hinata? Hmm…she's not here in the village…maybe she's in the training fields…_

_Hinata isn't here either! Naruto desperately thought._

He just sat down behind one of the three logs in the training fields.

_I badly want to join the tournament!_

"8 trigrams, 64 palms guard!"

_Huh? _Naruto stood up and he saw Hinata without a jacket, only with her black t-shirt and black pants. He was amazed with how Hinata performed her new jutsu -8 Trigrams, 64 Palms Guard.

He just stood there and watched her.

"N-Naruto-k-kun?"

"Oh, Hinata. That was great. Your 8 tri—what? Whatever…your new jutsu. It's great." Naruto smiled.

Hinata turned red, "T-thanks, N-Naruto-k-kun…"

"Are you okay, Hinata? You're very red, and you're shivering."

"T-this i-is n-nothing, N-Naruto-k-kun…"

"Uhm, let's just sit behind this log." Naruto suggested.

"O-ok-okay…"

They sat behind a log.

Hinata shoved her face between her knees.

Naruto just looked at the sky.

"Hinata, c-can you be my partner in the battle fest?"

Dead silence.

"H-Hinata?"

Still, dead silence. _Why can't she answer all of a sudden?_

Naruto shook her, "Hinata?" but she didn't answer.

He shook her harder.

"Hinata!" Then Hinata's head fell down on Naruto's lap.

_She's like a sleeping doll. B-but…Why did she faint? *sigh*_

_I have no choice but to wait for her to wake up._

One hour has passed.

Hinata woke up and found her head lying on Naruto's lap.

"Good evening, Hinata!" Naruto greeted happily.

Hinata immediately stood up.

"W-what happened?" Hinata nervously asked.

"You sorta fainted, Hinata…"

"Oh…"

"Hmm…You sure you agree, Hinata?" Naruto cheerfully asked.

"M-me, a-agree? When?" Hinata asked.

"While you were sleeping, you were mumbling…"

* * *

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES AGO...

_*sigh*_

_When will she wake up?_

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata spoke while speaking, "I-I…"

"You what, Hinata?" Naruto asked the sleeping yet talking Hinata.

"I-I a-agree t-to be y-your partner…"

"Really, Hinata? Thanks!" Naruto hugged her but Hinata didn't know it because she was sleeping.

* * *

"I-I did?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, you did!" Naruto flashed a reassuring smile, "So, what do you say?"

"O-okay…"

"Yey!" Naruto hugged Hinata, "Thank you, Hinata!"

He released her from his embrace.

Hinata looked stunned.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked, "Your hands are cold."

He held Hinata's hands.

She fainted.

"Not again!" Naruto caught Hinata.

_I can't afford to wait for her to wake up again…It's already late in the evening._

_

* * *

_

"Naruto! What the heck did you do to my cousin?"

"Neji, she fainted!" Naruto explained as he carries Hinata in his hands. _Damn this Neji…he looks at me as if I did something bad to Hinata!_

"If his father sees you…" _Damn this Naruto. I feel like he did something bad to my cousin…_

"Promise, Neji, I didn't do anything to Hinata!" He said as if reading Neji's mind, "And be quick, I think Hinata's father will kill me if he see me!"

"Okay, okay, hand me Hinata." Neji said, irritated.

"Thanks Neji! I owe you one!"

"Shh! be quiet! We'll be heard. Now, get lost! Or else you'll get killed!"

"Okay, goodnight, Neji. Thank you!" Naruto disappeared.

* * *

_I fell into a deep sleep._

Hinata woke up.

She felt the soft mattress of her bed. _How did I get here? Oh, I don't want to think about it anymore… I-it's _

_already February 10!_

She felt something in her pocket. _A note?_

_Hey, Hinata! Let's train today! _

_10 am at the Training Fields!_

_Don't forget to eat your breakfast, okay? _

_See you later!_

_ -Naruto_

Hinata smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_It's only 9:50 am…I'm a bit early…Too excited to train…*sigh*_

Naruto sat behind a log and brought out one pack of sweet chestnuts and munched on them.

_Kakashi-sensei? What is he doing here?_

He saw Kakashi infront of the Konoha Memorial Stone, a stone where all the names of the Konoha shinobis who died in the line of duty were written.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called.

Kakashi turned around to see who called him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Hinata and I will train!" Naruto proudly said.

"So you got Hinata as your partner, eh?" Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah. What are you doing here, sensei?"

"Well…today is the birthday of my closest friend, and his name is written here." He pointed at the tombstone.

"Oh, your friend was K.I.A…"

"Yeah. Hmm, what time is it, Naruto?"

"It is five minutes before 10 o'clock, sensei."

"Wh –I'm one hour late for the meeting! I gotta go, Naruto."

"Take care, sensei."

"Oh, before I forgot, registration is tomorrow, and 9 am is the start of it. 10 am is the orientation for the Battle Fest participants. See you there, Naruto." Kakashi smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Whoah, don't tell me Kakashi-sensei is always late because he always visits his friend's grave and contemplates on it for one hour! That's sort of...epic._

"N-Naruto-k-kun!"

"Hinata! You're already here!" smiled Naruto.

"Uhmm…Kurenai-s-sensei told me that tomorrow is the registration…"

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei told me that, too! Hmm…so I'll wait for you tomorrow, okay?"

"O-okay…"

"Okay! Hinata! Are you ready to train?"

"Y-yeah!"

* * *

All participants in the Ninja Battle Fest trained that day together with their partners. All are anticipating the upcoming tournament, hoping that they'll pass the preliminaries.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late, Hinata." Naruto apologized.

"N-no! It's o-okay, Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed.

Today is the day for registration, February 11.

It's already 9:30 and the registration is only until 10:00 am.

And the line is very long.

"We're at the end of the line, Hinata."

"Its okay, Naruto-kun! W-we'll make it there…"

* * *

_Countless Minutes Have Already Passed…_

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Registration is only up to 10 am. It's already 10:05."

"Iruka-sensei! We're the last pair here! Please let us through!"

"No, you can't, we're just following the Hokage's orde—"

Someone interrupted, "Make an exception, Iruka. You're arguing with someone who'll never give up."

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama…Okay, Naruto and Hinata, write your names here." Iruka said.

"Thank you, Granny Tsunade, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he held Hinata's hand and pulled her in the Ninja Academy conference room where the orientation will occur.

_Goodluck, Naruto. _Tsunade said to herself.

* * *

"There are many participants…" Naruto said.

"Y-yeah…b-but there are two categories, remember…?" Hinata shyly answered, "That's why we're too many."

"Y-yeah." Naruto agreed as he and Hinata sat down.

He looked around.

_So, Neji's partner is Tenten, Ino's partner is Shino? Sasuke's partner is…Sakura…I thought so… _Naruto thought glumly.

_Where are Kiba, Bushybrows, and Choji?_

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled.

Hinata blushed, of course.

"Good morning Konoha shinobis. Today, I, the Hokage, will explain to you what will happen in this much anticipated Battle Fest."

"I'm getting excited!" Naruto whispered.

"M-me too…" Hinata agreed.

Tsunade continued, "Tomorrow will be the preliminaries for the battle fest. There will be two categories, the Genin Category, and the Jonin-Chuunin Category. First, I will explain the genin category, so listen up, genins!"

"Yes," The genins responded.

"Tomorrow morning is your preliminaries, so be there at exactly 8 am, at the Training Fields! Battle match-ups will be announced tomorrow. The battles will occur simultaneously. And, there will only be four pairs on the Finals."

"F-four pairs only?" Sakura mumbled.

"Are all clear, genins?"

"Yes," the genins chorused.

"Okay, for the jonin-chuunin category, same rules, except your preliminaries will be in the afternoon. Battle match-ups tomorrow and battles are simultaneous. There will only be four pairs also for the finals, understood?"

"Yes," the rest answered.

"The eight pairs –four from Genin category and four from Jonin-Chuunin category –will enter the finals. The finals will be held on February 13.  
There will be two sets of match-ups for the four pairs. The winners on those match-ups will have a face-off for the Final Battle. This rule is effective for both Genin and Jonin-Chuunin categories." Tsunade explained.

"WHAT? I can't understand a single thing from what you said! Try to explain it more accurately, Granny!" Naruto shouted across the stadium furiously.

Hundreds of eyes darted towards him.

Hinata sank on her seat.

_I'm not related to that git. _Sakura thought while grinding her teeth. Their other age-mates seemed to be thinking of the same thing, as well.

"Shizune..." Tsunade called, feeling the blood rise to her head, "Explain the mechanics to that moron..." Tsunade whispered between her teeth.

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune nervously replied.

"Okay, listen. For example, the genin pairs who entered the finals are pair A, B, C, and D. First battle is pair A and B. Second battle is pair C and D. The third battle is for those who won the first and second battle. The winner of the third battle will proceed to the Secret Challenge on the morning of February 14. Same goes for the other category." Shizune explained.

"Secret Challenge?" everyone reacted before Naruto could burst another complain about Shizune's explanation.

"Of course, from the name itself, 'Secret' Challenge, the challenge won't be revealed until the day of the challenge." Tsunade said to them, still a bit irritated.

"I promise we will be in that challenge, Hinata!" Naruto grinned.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed. _N-Naruto-kun's so determined…I should try my best, too!_

"Anymore questions?" Tsunade asked.

"What will be the prize?" a chuunin asked.

"The prize will be the Taiyoo and Tsuki pendant, or the Sun and Moon pendant," Tsunade said as she showed the necklaces in a glass container. The Taiyoo or Sun necklace has a gold colored pendant that is shaped like a sun and flashes miniature sunbeams. The Tsuki or Moon necklace has a twinkling silver pendant that is carved like a crescent moon. "These pendants don't have any special powers. These are my grandfather's possession and he always told me the story behind these necklaces. My grandfather, the First Hokage, always tells me that he wanted to give these to deserving shinobis, and I think this is the perfect time to give these things to those deserving shinobis. So, I hope that whoever may win, will treasure these things. I wish you all goodluck for the preliminaries tomorrow." The Hokage finished.

They all clapped.

* * *

"The moon pendant is so beautiful…" Hinata said.

"I promise I will give it to you, Hinata!" Naruto smiled.

"Thank you…N-Naruto-kun…"

"So whaddyasay? Let's use the remaining time to train!" Naruto told Hinata, showing determination.

"O-okay!" Hinata agreed.

They both ran off to the training fields.

* * *

_After a couple of hours...

* * *

_

"The training's very exhausting!" Naruto said as he sat down behind a log.

"Y-yeah…" Hinata admitted.

"Say, Hinata, Granny Tsunade did mention about some story about the pendants, do you know the story?"

"I d-don't know the whole story but it's about two ninjas…The boy is named Taiyoo and the girl is Tsuki…They always accomplish missions alongside each other. Maybe that's where the Hokage got the idea of pairing up to battle up other ninjas…" Hinata narrated.

"Is that so? Then we'll be like them! We'll do the battle together and win!" Naruto stood up, "Believe it!"

Hinata blushed, "Y-yeah, w-we can do it…" She also stood up.

_I-I wonder if N-Naruto-kun and I will be like them. I mean…they are lovers… _Hinata thought as they started to walk back home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome to the First Ninja Battle Fest!" Tsunade announced, "And today are the preliminaries! Let's start immediately so we can finish sooner. On your marks, ready, set, battle!"

* * *

The genins took their own positions at the field.

They started attacking each other, causing a slight havoc at the whole field.

* * *

"They're just weakling genins, Hinata! Don't be afraid!" Naruto assured.

"Y-yeah!" Hinata said as she activated her byakugan.

* * *

_*Sigh* my partner's really silent as ever! Even in battling! _Ino thought, "Ninja wolfsbane!"

* * *

"Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he shot flames out from his mouth, "Watch your back, Sakura!"

"O-okay!" Sakura said as she threw shurikens.

* * *

"Neji, there are kunai paper bombs coming towards us," Tenten said.

_Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation._ Neji circled and created a shield to protect him and Tenten from the kunais.

* * *

"Congratulations to those who will enter the Finals tomorrow! Good work, genins! Now, it's time for the Jonin-Chuunin category!" Tsunade announced. Everyone clapped, "On your marks…"

"I want to see Kakashi-sensei's fight!" Naruto said, "Don't you want to see your Kurenai-sensei's battle, too?"

"I-I think I'll go home first…" Hinata answered.

"Why, Hinata? Is there something wrong?"

"I am injured…My feet…can't walk properly…"

"I-I'll walk you home, Hinata –"

"N-no, I can help myself…And you want to see Kakashi-sensei's battle, right?"

"Oh, maybe I can skip it right now…Let's go, Hinata!" Naruto said and he carried Hinata. Hinata fainted without Naruto knowing it.

* * *

**February 13. Finals Day.**

"Good morning, Hidden Leaf Village's shinobis!" Tsunade greeted, "Today is the much awaited Finals Day of the Ninja Battle Fest. There are some changes in the schedule…The semi-finals will be held in the morning for both categories, and in the afternoon will be the actual Finals…So now, I will announce the semi-finalists and the battle match-ups!"

Everyone clapped with excitement. All of the audiences in the Konoha Main Arena are agitated to start the matches.

"I can't wait to see the battles! They said that the finalists are very strong!" Kotetsu said.

"Me, too!" Iruka agreed.

"First, for the Genin Category, first pair is Shino Aburame and Ino Yamanaka, matched with second pair, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

_We're matched against Shino and that Porker…I should try my best! _Sakura thought.

"First battle participants please proceed to the Main Arena Field," Genma announced and the spectators clapped with excitement.

"It's the Uchiha kid!" One audience said.

"Yeah! This is a match to watch!" The other one agreed.

Shino, Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura went to the Main Arena Field.

"Sakura, focus on Ino, okay? Shino is one difficult opponent." Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"O-okay…" Sakura just agreed.

"Same as Chuunin Exam rules. Battle will last until one pair doesn't have the capability to continue or one pair forfeits, any questions?"

"N-none, sir," Sakura answered.

"Okay. Ready…Set…Battle!" Genma announced as the audience and spectators fixed their eyes on the two pairs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke attacked with enormous fire, engulfing Ino and Shino. The fire turned to smoke. After a while, the smoke disappeared.

"Huh?" Sasuke whispered to himself.

"They used Substitution Jutsu!" Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Don't lower your guard, Sakura,"

Sakura suddenly leaned on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke was alarmed.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

"Y-yeah…I'm just nervous, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't be."

"Parasitic Insects Jutsu!" Shino shouted from afar.

Hundreds of bugs attacked Sasuke and Sakura.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke said as orange balls of flames shoot out from his mouth.

The collision on his and Shino's attack formed a smoke that engulfed the field.

Sasuke coughed. He looked down at Sakura, "Are you okay, Sakura?"

"Y-yeah…"

_Why the heck Sakura isn't doing anything? _Sasuke thought.

He looked back to Shino. _Something's wrong. Where is Ino?_

"I'm here, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke and pointed her poisoned kunai at him.

"W-what are you doing, Sakura?"

"I'm not Sakura, I'm Ino," Sakura teasingly smiled.

_I-I thought so! Crap!_

Sakura walked towards Shino, "We've got the upper hand, Uchiha Sasuke," Shino said.

Sasuke is shivering a bit. _Wait! Why the hell am I scared of them? _He stopped himself form shivering, _This is my fault, I didn't protect Sakura…I-It's this feeling again…my curse mark aches…_He touched his curse mark.

He flinched.

"Insect Pillar Jutsu!" Shino attacked.

A rush of bugs attacked Sasuke. _This is my only attack that can keep these bugs away…_"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" After that attack, the field was filled with smoke again. Sasuke coughed again. _This might go on for years!_

The smoke cleared again. Sakura is still there, together with Shino.

"Hey, Sakura, I mean, Ino!" Sasuke shouted, "Get out of Sakura's body!"

"That'll be impossible, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, smiling.

_Damn it…This isn't our plan._ Sasuke thought.

"Insect Paralysis Jutsu!" Shino casted the jutsu. The bugs attacked.

_Damn these insects…_Sasuke thought as he dodged the insects.

_You can't dodge my insects, Sasuke. _Shino thought.

Sasuke formed few hand seals, "Chido—" _What the. I can't move!_

"My bugs paralyzed you, Sasuke," Shino said, "You can't really dodge them."

_Damn it…_Sasuke looked helplessly at Shino. _I had never become this weak…why?_

Sasuke looked at Sakura and caught her eye. Sakura has an Ino-ish smirk at her face…_Ino is really in her. _Sasuke said to himself.

Out of the blue, Sakura threw a kunai at Sasuke.

"Oh! This is…I'm feeling stupid!" Sasuke cringed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, that might hurt a little!" Sakura said.

Sakura walked towards Shino and stood behind him, "Parasitic Insects Jut—"

"Ninja Wolsbane!" another voice stopped Shino from his attack.

Sakura looked around and dodged the poison attack. _What the…_ "Ino?" Sakura ran towards Sasuke and helped him stand up.

"You're not the only one who has an antidote, Sakura," Ino smirked.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as Sasuke removed the kunai with antidote.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

"I guess my Mind Transfer Jutsu has no effect in you after all, Sakura." Ino said.

"You never learn, Ino. In the Chuunin Exams, your jutsu failed on me." Sakura said, annoyed.

"What the heck happened, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino replaced me with her Mind Destruction Jutsu in the first wave of smoke –the first time when your fire style jutsu and Shino's Parasitic Insect Jutsu collided. But I managed to get her out of me…" Sakura narrated.

_She's the first person I met that can repel such strong jutsus of the Yamanaka Clan! _Sasuke thought.

"In the second wave of smoke, Ino returned to her body, I went to the place where Shino hid her body and injected a medicine that can temporarily poison her…"

"Then you pretended to be Ino all the time?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Yeah…I-I'm sorry for throwing a kunai at you," Sakura smiled, "Now, let's continue the plan, Sasuke."

"Yeah," Sasuke returned to his fighting stance.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow! Sakura-chan's really great!" Naruto said while watching the match from the waiting area.

"Yeah," Hinata just agreed.

"Hinata,"

"Yes?"

"Our opponent is Tenten and your cousin, Neji…"

"Yeah…we-we should do our best…"

"Why do you sound nervous Hinata? We can beat your cousin! We can do it, believe it!" Naruto assured.

Hinata blushed and juts looked at him.

* * *

"Let's do it, Sakura."

"Hell yeah!"

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

_That will be no use against my insects, Sasuke. _"Parasitic Insects Jutsu!"

Once again, Sasuke and Shino's attack clashed, and it engulfed the whole area with smoke.

"Are you still there, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as the smoke slowly clears.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Sakura answered.

"Ninja Wolfsbane!" Ino threw poisoned flowers.

Sasuke dodged. The attack hit Sakura.

"You're dead, Sakura," Ino smirked.

"You're wrong, Ino," Sakura turned into a log.

"She's gone," Shino said. The two looked around.

"Cha! Barrage!"

"Lion Combo!"

Sakura attacked Ino while Sasuke attacked Shino.

Ino and Shino didn't have the time to dodge because of the two's speed.

The beaten pair flew across the field and hit the wall.

* * *

"Oww…" Ino complained.

"I don't have enough chakra already…We can't continue anymore…" Shino whispered.

"Y-yeah, me too…" Ino said weakly…_Sakura has turned into a beautiful flower…really…she's stronger now…_

"Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame can't continue. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno will proceed to the Finals!" Genma announced. The viewers howled with excitement.

"Hell yeah! We did it Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hugged Sasuke.

As usual, Sasuke became annoyed, but he smiled.

* * *

"Yeah! They won, Hinata!" Naruto was overjoyed, "This means we should win too, Hinata."

"Y-yeah…" Hinata nervously said.

* * *

"Next match is third pair, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga fighting against fourth pair, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten." Genma already announced.

Neji and Tenten passed by Naruto and Hinata, "See you in the fields," Neji said and continued to walk.

Naruto sighed," Let's go, Hinata!"

* * *

"It's the nine-tails kid…" Kotetsu commented.

"Naruto can do it!" Iruka said and smiled. "Right, Ebisu?"

"Y-yeah…The Hyuuga cousins! This'll be a match." Ebisu remarked.

* * *

"Same as Chuunin Exam Rules. Battle until last pair doesn't have the capability to continue or one pair forfeits. Any questions?"

"We know it already! Start the match already!" Naruto complained.

_As expected from this Nine-tails kid… _"Okay, okay. On your marks, ready, set, battle!" Genma announced.

* * *

"Byakugan!" The cousins activated their Byakugans at the same time.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto produced two clones. Naruto and his clones ran and attacked Neji head on, but Tenten threw kunais at them.

The clones disappeared.

"It'll be no use, Naruto," Neji said.

_Damn this Neji…_Naruto said to himself.

"Sacred Dance Shuriken!" Tenten made many shurikens attack Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata was alarmed, "8 Trigrams, 64 Palms guard!" She kept the shurikens away.

"Nice one, cousin," Neji remarked and rushed to Naruto, "Barrage of Gentle Fists!"

But before Neji's attack hit Naruto, Hinata ran infront of Naruto and Neji's offense hit her.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted and ran to the fallen Hinata, "Why did you do that? Are you still fine?"

"Yeah, I am!" Hinata stood up. _I can't fail, Naruto-kun! _She tasted blood inside her mouth. _It's the same in the Chuunin Exams…I'm hit and I coughed blood…B-but…I can't give up now!_

"What now Hinata, Naruto? This is getting boring," Neji was annoyed.

"Our plan can't work in this situation, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

"Hinata, lend me your ears." Naruto beckoned and whispered something to Hinata.

"What are they plotting?" Tenten whispered to Neji.

"Maybe a useless plan of theirs, get ready, Tenten,"

Naruto stopped whispering to Hinata, "Ya got it, Hinata?"

"Yeah!" Hinata once again activated her Byakugan.

"Let's get it on! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto's jutsu produced many clones of him.

"You never learn, Naruto! Ninja Tool Summoning: Ninja Tool Meteor!"

Naruto's clones disappeared because of the combined kunai-shuriken-paperbombs-smokebomb attack of Tenten.

The stadium is once again engulfed with fog.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted, "Are you okay?"

"I'm always fine," Naruto stood up, "Now, Hinata!"

"Hundred Palms of Fury!" Hinata –the real Hinata- hit Tenten from behind.

The Hinata beside Naruto became a Naruto clone.

"I-I can't…my chakra…" Tenten fell down.

"Demon Wind Bomb!" The Naruto clone became a Demon Wind Shuriken and made its way towards Neji.

Neji dodged.

"Your cheap trick won't wor—" Neji was startled. He just saw his right leg bleeding. "How the heck…!" He flinched from the pain.

"That's called Demon Wind 'Shadow' Bomb!" Naruto boasted, "You thought it's only one but it's two!" He laughed.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Neji pulled the large shuriken off his bleeding leg.

He attacked Naruto at full speed despite of his wounded state, "8 Trigrams, 128 palms!" Neji attacked furiously.

"M-my chakra…" Naruto fell down from the impact of Neji's attack.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted.

"Not so fast, cousin," Neji didn't allow Hinata to come and heal Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

"The weapon girl and the Nine-tails kid fell down!" an audience commented.

"The match is up to the Hyuuga cousins now…" another one answered.

* * *

"Brother Neji," Hinata seems to be paralyzed.

"This brings back our battle in the Chuunin Exams," Neji annoyingly said.

Hinata didn't say anything.

"Forfeit now, Hinata."

"No! N-no way! I won't f-forfeit!"

"Okay, you said it, cousin. Let's get on it."

"Wait. Don't battle without me."

"Tenten!" Neji said, surprised.

"This is a pair battle, right?" Tenten stood up, even if her stamina and chakra was chopped down in half.

_What will I do now…?_ Hinata thought helplessly.

"Now, Tenten!"

"Take this!" Tenten threw a sleeping smoke bomb at Hinata.

Hinata coughed, "I-I'm feeling drowsy…B-but no! I-I won't g-give up!"

Neji gave Hinata a flurry of hits and Hinata keeps dodging his hits.

Neji stopped.

"You're good at dodging, cousin," Neji commented, "But you're getting slower every minute."

_I-I'm getting sleepy…_ Hinata fell down. _But no! I'll not give up! I don't go back on my word! That too, is my Ninja Way! _She slowly stood up.

"Heh, it's too late, cousin. You'll be like Naruto," Neji calmly said. _You're in range._

Neji rushed to Hinata, "8 Trigrams 128 Palms!"

_I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun! _Hinata coughed blood and fell into deep slumber because of the smoke bomb.

"Heh. It's your des—"

"Shut that destiny thing down, Neji!"

"Naruto?" Neji and Tenten said in unison.

"You maybe cool and great…" Naruto stood up, "But you can't decide on the fate of others!"

"You're still on it, Naruto. Well… let's end this," Neji said.

"You said so!" The rugged Naruto shouted. _Stupid fox, lend me some of your chakra! _"Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Narutos filled the whole field.

Neji and Tenten are trapped at the center of the field.

"T-this is…I need to do something!" Tenten said, "Ninja Tool Summoning!"

She summoned many kunai paper bombs and threw it to the clones.

Some of them disappeared.

Her attack caused a fog.

"I-I can't see anything…" Tenten coughed.

"Tenten! At your back!" Neji warned. But it's too late.

"How dare you hurt Hinata!" All of the clones shouted.

Many clones attacked Neji and Tenten, and because of their sheer numbers, the clones held them immobilized.

"They're so strong…the clones…I can't move…" Tenten weakly said.

"Yeah." Neji answered.

"Naruto Uzumaki Ring Formation:NA-RU-TO-U-ZU-MA-KI BARRAGE!" Naruto and his clones made a direct hit on Tenten and Neji.

"Ow," Tenten fainted.

"T-this is…where did Naruto get that p-power?" Neji fell unconscious.

All of Naruto's clone disappeared. The real Naruto stood there, panting.

_I did it, Hinata! _He smiled and looked at the sleeping Hinata._ She looks like a doll again… M-maybe I… _Naruto fell and slept like Hinata.

"Uh…the winner is Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. The pair will proceed to the Finals!" Genma announced and the viewers clapped.

* * *

"Wow, Naruto did it!" Sakura clapped.

"Yeah, but they'll be our next opponent," Sasuke glumly said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that one."


	9. Chapter 9

_"Sasuke! Where are you going?"_

_"It's none of your business, Naruto," Sasuke walked away._

_"Why do you need to leave Konoha? Now in the time we're all having fun…"_

_"I'm not having fun anyway…I need more power."_

_"You may train with us if you want power!"_

_"Heh, how lame…Wake up, Naruto! Face the reality."_

_"I won't!" He ran to Sasuke, but it seems he's not moving from his place," Sasuke! Don't leave us! Sasuke!"_

_"Hahaha. Wake up, Naruto, wake up." Sasuke said as he fades.

* * *

_

"Wake up, Naruto-kun, wake up!"

"What's going on there?"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry if I woke you up…"

"No problem,"

"D-don't stand, I think you're not already well,"

"I'm okay. Look at the time... it's already time,"

"Yeah, but Naruto-kun doesn't wake up,"

"Let me handle this. 8 Trigrams Empty Palm!"

"Oww!" Naruto shouted, "Oww!" He sat and massaged his left arm.

He opened his eyes, "Hinata? Neji?"

"N-Naruto-kun! You already woke up!"

_I-I had a very weird dream… _"Who the heck did this to me?" He pointed at his hurt arm.

"Me," Neji said, "Is there any problem?"

"Yeah, there is! It hurts! Ow…"

"If Neji didn't woke you up, you'll wake up tomorrow,"

"Tenten?" Neji and Naruto said in unison.

"A-are you okay now, Tenten-neechan?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Tenten smiled.

Naruto touched his arm, "This really hurts…"

"H-here, N-Naruto-kun, t-this might help," Hinata hold a small bottle.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"An ointment…S-specialty of the Hyuuga family…"

"Cool…can I have some?"

"Here…" Hinata offered the small bottle.

"Uhm, Hinata, can you apply it to my arm?"

Hinata stared and her face turned red, "A-apply it to y-your arm?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"O-o-okay…" Hinata applied some ointment.

"Why did you hit me, Neji…?" Maruto spoke to Neji.

"Hinata's waking you up, but you wouldn't open your eyes, so I helped her,"

"Why are you waking me up, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"We might be disqualified,"

"D-dis-disqualified? What time is it?" He became hysterical.

"It's already 1:00…" Tenten said.

"And the start of the finals is 1:00," Neji continued.

"Dattebayo! L-let's get going, Hinata!" Naruto screamed as he wore his forehead protector and dragged Hinata out of the hospital room.

"Go Naruto, we'll be rooting for you!" Tenten shouted.

* * *

"Is your arm already okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata panted as they ran, approaching the Main Arena.

"Y-yeah, the ointment's effective, thanks for that, Hinata! We're almost there-ttebayo!" Naruto said.

"I-is that Ino-san, Shino-kun, and Shikamaru-kun?"

"Yeah, they are, Hinata!"

Naruto and Hinata ran and they finally reach the Main Arena Gate.

"Hey, Naruto! Hinata!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted back, "Is the finals starting already?"

"No, not yet," Shikamaru answered, "Tsunade-sama is kinda late."

Naruto sighed, "It's not yet starting,"

"S-so, Shino-kun, how d-did the Jonin-Chuunin Category go?" Hinata asked.

"The first match is Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei fighting…ehem…Shikamaru here and Shiho,"

"Whoa, Shikamaru! You're in the semi-finals! And who's the Shiho-girl?"

"She's a genius, like Shikamaru," Ino said, hiding the annoyance.

"I never saw her," Naruto commented, "So, so, who won?"

"It's a drag…It's hard to fight Asuma-sensei's chakra blades and Kurenai-sensei's genjutsus…Even if me and Shiho cooked up a hundred and one plans and strategies, we just can't…hehe…" Shikamaru confessed.

"It's okay, Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned, "So, who's the next match?"

"It's Kakashi-sensei and Shizune-san fighting Gai-sensei and Anko-sensei," Ino answered.

Naruto was surprised, "I didn't know Kakashi-sensei entered the finals! So, who won?" _I hope not Super Bushy Brows…_

"Of course, your sensei won," Ino answered curtly.

"R-really? Kakashi-sensei's cool!" Naruto was overjoyed.

"So, we hope to see you on the Secret Challenge, Naruto," Ino said. _You crush Sakura for me!_

"Yeah, we will, right, Hinata?"

"Y-yeah, you're right, Naruto-kun…"

"Well, let's go, Hinata! Thank you, Ino, Shino, and Shikamaru!" Naruto waved as he and Hinata entered the arena.

"Go for it, Naruto," Shikamaru said, "Sasuke and Sakura are tough opponents, for sure."

* * *

"S-sorry I'm a little late," Tsunade apologized, "S-something came up. So let's start the Ninja Battle Fest Finals!"

The audience clapped in excitement.


	10. Chapter 10

Genma cleared his throat.

"To change the flow of events, Tsunade-sama requested that this time, the Jonin-Chuunin Category final match will be held before the Genin Category finals," He announced, "So, to start the event, the participants are Kakashi Hatake and Shizune fighting Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. Participants, please proceed to the field.

"Go Kakashi-sensei!"

"Go Kurenai-sensei!"

"Go Asuma-sensei!"

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shino, and Shikamaru cheered on their own jonin teachers.

"Ino? Shino? Shikamaru? You're here, too?" Naruto startingly asked.

Shikamaru answered, "Yeah. We decided to watch, too, of course."

"Hehehe," Naruto grinned.

"Now, let the match begin!"

* * *

"Kakashi, don't tell me you didn't drink the antidote…" Shizune whispered.

"I drank it, don't worry," Kakashi said in a low voice, "Let's make the first attack."

"Okay…now, Ninja Art: Poison Fog!" Shizune's attack made a cloud of smoke appear, slightly poisoning the opponents and concealing the user –but the user should drink an antidote to prevent poisoning.

"I-I can't see…" Kurenai whispered.

"Stay calm, Kurenai…Hold your breath," Asuma calmly said. Kurenai just nodded.

"Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!"

Kakashi sent his dogs to attack Asuma and Kurenai from underground, "Gotcha,"

The poison fog cleared. The immobilized pair is held by his nindogs, but in an instant, the two disappeared.

"Hmm…Substitution Jutsu," Kakashi looked behind him and threw a paper bomb kunai. The kunai exploded and it produced too much smoke.

"What's that?" Shizune asked.

"They're behind us, Shizune. Don't let your guard down. Their teamwork is too tough to beat."

"Blossom Stream!" Kurenai attacked from behind the smoke.

Her attack made many cherry blossom petals surround Shizune and Kakashi.

"Shizune, close your eyes!" Kakashi warned as he shut his right eye, "It's a genjutsu!"

Asuma attacked Shizune using his chakra blades. But before his attack hit her, Kakashi grabbed Shizune and dodged the attack.

_What's happening to Shizune? She seems in no condition to fight. _Kakashi thought.

"Release!" Shizune woke up from the genjutsu.

"Watch out for genjutsu, Shizune. Kurenai is an expert in genjutsu."

"I-I find it hard to dodge genjutsu…" Shizune explained.

Kakashi sighed. _It's really easier to fight without a partner._ "Shizune, I know you and Tsunade bet on each other, do you want to lose the bet?"

_What the, how did he know? _

"Of course, I won't!" said Shizune, "Ninja Art: Poison Fog!"

"Here comes her poison fog again," Asuma warned her partner.

"Poison Needles!" From behind her poison fog, Shizune launched many poisoned senbons –one of her signature attacks.

"Watch out!" Kurenai and Asuma dodged the attack.

The poison fog subsided.

_Where are they? _Shizune thought as she looked around. To her surprise, she saw two Kurenais fighting head on –using taijutsus.

"Two Kurenai?" Shizune gasped. _There Asuma just stood. I-It means the other is a fake Kurenai. If I attack, I might hit the wrong one!_

The two Kurenais continued fighting while Asuma ran to attack Shizune with his chakra blades. Shizune blocked the blades with her kunai. Asuma continued to give her a flurry of hits which she dodged continuously.

_Why the heck does he always use taijutsu? Did he run out of chakra already?_

"You're tough, Shizune."

"Heh. Ninja Art: Poison Fog!" Asuma avoided Shizune's attack and knelt on the grass, panting.

"Poison Needles!" This time, he didn't have the time to dodge the senbons.

"Crap!" Asuma said. _Poison! Th-this is…_

"Heh," Shizune smiled.

Asuma stood up and attacked her again head on –only using taijutsu.

While fighting, Shizune had a peek on what's going on the two Kurenais. _They're both using pure taijutsus…I can't tell who's the real Kurenai! Wait…Taijutsu…like what Asuma is doing here!_

All of a sudden, Asuma stopped fighting and knelt on the grass again, panting.

_The poison is taking effect…I… _He fainted.

Shizune stared at him.

"Huh?" Shizune gasped as Asuma disappeared and become Kurenai. _So the one I'm fighting is the real Kurenai…_

The two Kurenais –fake ones –are still giving each other a barrage of hits. One Kurenai noticed Shizune and the fallen Kurenai on the ground, "Kurenai!"

Shizune looked at the one who shouted. _Heh. I'm sure this is Asuma. He cares about Kurenai so much…_

Shiznune 'poofed' and become Kakashi while the Kurenai that is running towards the real Kurenai transformed into Asuma.

"Kurenai!" Are you okay?" asked Asuma.

Kurenai opened her eyes a little, "Yeah…the poison is just making me drowsy, don't worry…"

"Heh. This is my chance," The other Kurenai said who transformed into Shizune, "Poi—"

But Kakashi stopped her, "Shh, Shizune…"

"Why?" Shizune demanded.

"Thanks, Kakashi," Asuma turned to Shizune, "You're really tough." He smiled and proudly said, "Kurenai and I forfeit the match." All of them gasped in surprise.

"A-Asuma!" Kurenai puzzlingly said, "Y-you…"

"Are you sure?" Genma asked.

"Yeah," He carried the poisoned Kurenai and walked.

He passed by Kakashi and Shizune, "Thanks for the match."

"I-I'm sorry, Asuma. I'm the one who poisoned her." Kakashi apologized.

"It's okay!" Asuma embarrassingly said, "It's so hard to disguise as our partners," He laughed, so do Kakashi. "So, goodluck, Kakashi and Shizune," He continued walking.

Genma cleared his throat. "Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi can't continue. Kakashi Hatake and Shizune will advance to tomorrow's Secret Challenge!" The spectators and viewers clapped their hands.

"Yeah! I know Kakashi-sensei can do it! Yeah!" Naruto boasted.

"Yeah, yeah, your sensei won." Ino annoyingly said.

"Heh. I'm sorry," Naruto scratched his head.

"If your sensei won," Shikamaru challenged, "Will you win, too?"

"Oh…Naruto-kun, w-we're up next," Hinata reminded.

Naruto seemed startled but kept it to himself.

"Yeah, we're next! Of course we will win too, Shikamaru!" Naruto laughed. _We'll fight Sasuke and Sakura-chan…_ He thought sadly.

"The next battle is for the Genin Category finalists –Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno," Genma announced, "having a battle with Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga!"

"It's our turn, Hinata!" Naruto said hyperactively.

"Goodluck to you both," Shikamaru said, "The other two seem tough to beat."

Naruto seem to agree with what Shikamaru said.

_Yeah, I'm a little nervous. _"No! We can do it, right Hinata?"

"Y-yeah!" _Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan's battle with Shino-kun and Ino-san are good… This is… I might… No! I-I'll do this for N-Naruto-kun! _Hinata nervously smiled.

"Well, go now!" Ino irritatedly said, but smiled. Naruto and Hinata went to the field.

* * *

Shikamaru talked to Ino, "Based on your battle with Shino against Sakura and Sasuke…" He fixed his eyes on the two pairs who are about to fight, "Sasuke and Sakura have great power –they really are tough fighters."

Ino seem to agree, "Yeah…"

"But even if Naruto and Hinata didn't have the same power as Sasuke and Sakura, they do have something Sasuke and Sakura don't have."

"Huh? What's that?" Ino astonishingly asked.

"See for yourself, Ino." Shikamaru challenged.

* * *

"Now, let the match begin!" Genma announced.

There stood under the scorching sun, the two battling genin pairs –Naruto and Hinata, and Sasuke and Sakura, waiting for each other who will make the first move.


	11. Chapter 11

The audience seems to be impatient.

"They aren't starting yet!"

"How long will they stare at each other?"

* * *

Naruto sensed the anxiousness of the spectators.

_Okay, okay, I'll start!_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He produced two clones and attacked Sasuke directly.

_I'm sorry, Naruto. _"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke burned the Narutos.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, while the burned Narutos disappeared –the real Naruto jumped and was about to strike Sasuke on the back.

_Oh no! _Hinata shouted, "Look out, Naruto-kun! They're clones!"

Naruto looked behind him and saw Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto dodged the kunais that Sakura threw at him.

He rolled down the grass.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke attacked and Naruto haven't got the time to dodge it.

"8 Trigrams, 64 Plams Guard!" Hinata made a shield to protect Naruto, "Are you okay, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, thanks, Hinata!" Naruto stood up.

"Watch out, Sakura. They're a little good." Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah, I know," she threw a kunai.

It didn't take effect on Hinata's defense, "We need to stop her from using her defense."

"Demon Wind Bomb!"

_Huh? Hinata knows how to use Naruto's Demon Wind Bomb? _Sakura exclaimed. _And it's going towards Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke dodged the Demon Wind Shuriken. _That was close._

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" The Wind Shuriken became Naruto.

He produced five clones and attacked Sasuke.

Sakura panicked, "Sasuke-kun!" She ran to Sasuke but Hinata blocked her way.

* * *

"_You know, Hinata, I want to fight Sasuke!" Naruto boasted._

"_I-is that so, Naruto-kun?"  
"Yeah! So in case we'll fight Sasuke, just leave him to me, okay?"_

"_O-okay…"

* * *

_

"I'm sorry S-Sakura-san…That is Naruto-kun's fight. I-I-I am your opponent." Hinata seriously demanded.

Sakura grinned with annoyance, "Okay, if you insist." She ran to Hinata, "Cha Barrage!"

Hinata wasn't able to dodge Sakura's attack. _S-Sakura-san's so powerful…_ She stood up clutching her right arm. _I'm no match for her… No wonder Naruto-kun likes her.

* * *

_

Sasuke stood up, "Heh. Naruto, is that all you've got?" He teased.

_Sasuke! _"This is only the start!" Naruto ran to Sasuke holding a kunai, attacking him head on.

Sasuke dodged.

"This is the chance, Naruto. I've been wanting to fight you, so I'll take this seriously."

"Me too, Sasuke! Don't take me easy!"

* * *

Sakura threw kunais to Hinata.

"Byakugan!" Hinata managed to repel the kunais from her.

_Sakura-san's only using weapons…and her strength…_

"Cha!" Sakura attacked Hinata with taijutsu and Hinata keeps dodging it.

* * *

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

"Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto blocked Sasuke's attack by making a barricade of his clones. His move produced a slight fog on the field.

_Smoke! Sasuke might hide!_

Naruto ran across the smoke and found Sasuke nowhere.

_Just as I thought! _He looked around and grabbed a kunai.

"Chidori!"

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke plunging at him with his lighting attack. He's so fast that he didn't have time to dodge.

_What the? _Naruto coughed blood because of the powerful direct hit. He fell on the ground.

_My head is turning… That lighting attack seem to paralyze me… No… I-I can't move!_

"Lions Barrage!" Sasuke attacked without mercy.

_Aaaah! T-this is too much… Sasuke's strong!_

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran to the paralyzed Naruto, but like what she did to Sakura, Sakura blocked her way, "It's their fight, right, Hinata?"

"Oh…" Hinata hopelessly said.

"Naruto, stand up!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto in his jacket collar, "What now?"

_Sasuke? _Naruto can see the blood lust –the desire to kill- in Sasuke's eyes.

_I-I can't move! His eyes give me the creeps… He really does want to kill someone… _Naruto noticed the weird marks starting from Sasuke's neck.  
_W-what is that?_

"You're useless." Sasuke threw him back to the ground.

_T-this isn't Sasuke! _Naruto thought as he tries to stand up.

* * *

"_Okay, congratulations to everyone for accomplishing the first mission!" The third Hokage greeted the new genins._

"_Dattebayo! I know I can do it!" Naruto thought, "Even without Sasuke! Hehe!"_

"_Hey, Naruto!"_

"_Iruka-sensei!"_

"_I'll treat you to ramen today," Iruka smiled._

"_Yey! Thank you, Iruka-sensei!"_

"_Let's go!" Naruto and Iruka made their way to Ichiraku._

"_Dattebayo! Ramen ramen ramen!" Naruto looked around, "Sasuke?"_

_Naruto looked at Sasuke who is sitting beside the lake. Naruto showed an annoying face. Sasuke showed his annoyance, too._

"_Sasuke's a jerk! He isn't going to be my friend at all!" Naruto thought, "But…I hope…" He smiled._

_Unfortunately, he didn't see Sasuke smile, too._

"_Haha. Naruto really is a jerk," Sasuke thought as he stood up, still smiling at Naruto's ignorance.

* * *

_

Sasuke went beside Sakura. Sakura looked at him.

_Sasuke! His curse mark! I need to stop him! _Sakura panicked, "Sasuke-kun!"

"What?" Sasuke annoyingly said.

"Y-your curse mark…w-we talked about that, you shouldn't use that!" Sakura whispered.

"But this is the only way for us to win!"

_Th-this isn't Sasuke! _Sakura slapped Sasuke. Hinata and the audiences were surprised, "Wake up, Sasuke!"

Even Sasuke was surprised of what Sakura had done.

His curse mark started to disappear, "Sakura, stop bugging me around! I can fully control my curse mark!" He said in a low voice.

"You don't get it, Sasuke-kun. You-you might kill if your curse mark…" Sakura trailed off, "Just don't use it here. I'm sorry."

"Okay…okay…I won't use it," He put his eyes back to Naruto and Hinata, "Let's resume the battle, Sakura."

"Yeah," She threw some shurikens.

"Byakugan!" Hinata used her Byakugan to drive away the Shurikens.

_T-two ninjas against me…I ca-can't do this! I-I'm weak… _Hinata helplessly thought.

Sasuke attacked, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"8 Trigrams 64 Palms Guard!" Hinata used her defense once again.

"It's her defense again!" Sakura said.

After a few minutes, Hinata's jutsu disappeared.

Out of the blue, Sakura attacked her directly.

_Th-this is my last attack… My chakra is at its limit…_

She closed her eyes and gathered all her chakra left.

_T-This is for you, Naruto-kun!

* * *

_

_I never thought Sasuke was that strong! A-and what the heck was that weird looking marks… _Naruto thought, still paralyzed. _I-I can't move! Hinata! W-what's happening to her? _He tried to look at Hinata and saw them fighting. _H-Hinata…

* * *

_

Hinata attacked Sakura, "8 Trigrams 64 Palms!"

Her attack made Sakura's chakra points temporarily shut down, unabling Sakura to perform ninjutsu. Sakura fell down, panting.

_I have no chakra anymore… _Hinata brought out a kunai. _But I still need to fight for Naruto-kun!_

She ran to Sasuke and threw kunais at him, but he dodged all of it.

* * *

_Hinata's trying her best…I-I should too! _Naruto tried to move. _Move, move, move! Dattebayo!

* * *

_

"I know what you're saying now, Shikamaru," Ino said while watching the struggling Naruto and Hinata.

Shikamaru looked at Ino. "What I'm saying?..."

"Yeah. The thing Naruto and Hinata have that Sakura and Sasuke don't have…"

"Well, what is it?"

Shino budged in, "It's determination, right?"


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata fell down. _Sasuke-kun's strong…this might be the end…I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…_

Genma cleared his throat, "This match is over. The winner is –-"

"IT'S NOT YET OVER!" Naruto shouted as he finally managed to move.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata weakly smiled.

Naruto went to Hinata and helped her stand up, "Hinata, let's beat 'em up with our determination!"

_D-determination…! _"O-okay!" _N-Naruto-kun, you always fill me with hope. Th-that's why I'm always determined… Thank you… I-I'll do my best!_

Sakura stood up, panting. _Never thought Hinata's strong…_

"Sakura, focus on Hinata," Sasuke said, "I'll fight Naruto,"

"Okay, okay,"

"Well, here we go."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto produced a clone. _I do not know this jutsu that much… But get ready, Sasuke. Sorry, Ero-sennin, I'm gonna use this now!_

_Heh. What the heck is Naruto doing? _Sasuke said while charging his hand with lightning.

_Naruto's really a jerk. He's gonna use that jutsu without even mastering it. _Jiraiya smiled silently while watching. _But with his guts, nothing's gonna fail._

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called, "Sorry but we're gonna win!"

"Heh. Are you sure, Naruto?"

"Yeah. Eat this!" Naruto ran to Sasuke while holding a sphere of chakra which he produced with his clone.

_Naruto-kun has attacked already! I should too! _Hinata ran to Sakura.

* * *

"Hundred Palms of Fury!"

"Cha! Barrage!"

* * *

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

* * *

The collision of attacks blasted and produced a cloud of smoke.

"W-what happened to them?" Shikamaru commented.

After a while, the smoke cleared. There stood Sasuke and Naruto, obviously worn out. Hinata and Sakura fell unconscious.

_Th-this is… _Naruto panted.

Sasuke smiled, "You scaredy cat."

_Huh? Why is he smiling? _Naruto said, surprised. _Scaredy cat?_

"You're a scaredy cat, too." Naruto panted and smiled.

Sasuke fell down. _S-Sasuke?_

"The winner for this match is Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga!" Genma announced.

"Yey! I won! We won! Hinata!" Naruto jumped, filled with great joy.

Hinata regained consciousness. _We won… _She smiled and tried to stand up. Naruto helped her.

"Hinata! We won! Thank you, thank you!" Naruto hugged her.

She seems frozen in astonishment and blushed wildly.

Naruto let go of her.

"Hey, Hinata, are you okay? You're very red."

Hinata passed out.

_Heh. That kid's stamina never fails. _Tsunade cleared her throat. "Congratulations to our winners! Tomorrow, February 14 in the morning until noon will be the Secret Challenge. The Secret Challenge will be revealed tomorrow. The venue will be on the Hidden Leaf Forest."

"Hidden Leaf Forest?" Kakashi said to himself.

"The viewers can't see the whole event, but everyone can wait at the Hidden Leaf Forest Entrance."

"Yey, we can wait there Shika-kun!" Ino grinned.

Shikamaru seems annoyed, "I- I don't know… A-and hey! I said don't call me Shika-kun!"

Tsunade cleared her throat once again, "A small clarification here. The participants will be the winners of the final match of each category. Additional information will be clarified tomorrow," Tsunade continued, "So congratulations to our Genin winners, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, and Jonin winners, Kakashi Hatake and Shizune."

The audience clapped to congratulate them.

"So, Konoha shinobis, before we end this event, tomorrow evening is the Ninja Fest Ball. Bring your partner, okay? So now, this event will be put to an end! Let's see each other tomorrow!"

The audience once again clapped in agreement to the hokage's reminder.

* * *

HIDDEN LEAF HOSPITAL

* * *

"Miss medical nin! How is Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata doing?" asked Naruto.

"They are doing fine," The receptionist answered with a warm smile.

"I'm gonna visit them, are they all in the same room?" Naruto said hyperactively.

"Hmm…Miss Haruno and Miss Hyuuga is in Room 304 while Mister Uchiha is in Room 305."

"Okay! Thank you, miss medical nin!"

* * *

ROOM 305

* * *

Sasuke was sleeping facing the window.

_He's asleep._

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke faced Naruto.

"I thought you're asleep. I-I'm just visiting you."

Sasuke faced the window once again, "Go away. I want to be alone. I feel bad."

"S-Sasuke?"

"Go. Now."

"S-Sasuke! You don't have to feel bad…" Naruto demanded.

"I-I feel weak. I can't kill him in this state,"

"Kill?" _Who does he want to kill? _"Who?"

"You'll find out someday,"

_He must have a deep reason for that! _"T-that's not true! You aren't weak! Honestly. I-I find it hard to fight you!" Naruto explained.

Sasuke didn't answer.

Naruto waited for how many minutes for a reply. Still, Sasuke didn't reply.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you, Sasuke," Naruto approached the room door, "You're strong, believe it!" He held the doorknob to close the door, but before he was able to close it…

"Naruto,"

Naruo looked at Sasuke whose back was turned away from him, still staring outside the window.

"Goodluck,"

"Thanks, Sasuke."

* * *

ROOM 304

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes. _It's only 6 am…too early… _She sighed.

"Goodmorning, Hinata."

"Sakura-san! G-goodmorning!" She sat up.

"Hinata," Sakura's handed out a small paper bag.

"W-what's that Sakura-san?"

"Naruto visited 1 hour ago," Sakura yawned, "That moron woke me up so early."

"Huh?" Hinata didn't seem to hear Sakura.

"Sorry, sorry. Uhm, I said Naruto visited 1 hour ago, and here, he wants me to give this to you,"

"F-for me?" Hinata blushed.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled. Hinata held the paper bag and opened it. She blushed more wildly.

"Cinnamon roll…M-my favorite," Hinata whispered.

Sakura's stomach growled.

"Y-you're hungry Sakura-san, here," Hinata held the roll and divided it into half.

Sakura looked at her.

"Thank you, Hinata!" Sakura munched down the bread.

Hinata took a bit out of her roll when she saw something inside the paper bag. _A note._

_ Hinata!_

_Get well soon! Get well now!_

_See you at the Hidden Leaf Forest!_

_Hope you like the food!_

-_Naruto._

_I-I like it very much, Naruto-kun! _Hinata blushed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Everyone, welcome to Ninja Battle Fest: Secret Challenge." The Fifth Hokage announced.

The Hidden Leaf entrance was filled with those who'll wait whose gonna be the winner of the challenge.

"Challengers, please come over," Genma called.

Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and Shizune approached him.

"Here," Genma was holding four scrolls, "Oh. I forgot. Before we start, hokage-sama will say something."

"The secret challenge is to get the Sun and Moon pendant deep within the forest. The winner will of course, obtain the pendants. This will be an individual course,"

"Individual?" Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"Yes. Genma, please continue," Tsunade said.

Genma cleared his throat, "So, challengers, as Hokage-sama was saying, each one of you will start on different courses. It depends on you if you will have teamwork with your partner. And please, don't use teleportation jutsu,"

"W-we will go against a jonin?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly."

"What? What can a genin do against a jonin? And…and…Kakashi-sensei!"

"That's the challenge here, Naruto," Tsunade budged in.

"Okay," Naruto frowned.

"So here are four secret scrolls. Please take one," Genma continued. Each one of the challengers picked a scroll, "Wait, don't open it yet, Naruto. Before you open that scroll," Genma reminded, "There are many secrets waiting for you. So, at the count of three, open the scrolls –"

"Okay, everyone!" Tsunade shouted, "Let's count up to three!"

The audience counted, "One,"

Kakashi sighed. _If not for Shizune's bet and the Make-Out Paradise the Movie ticket, I won't be here…I should be reading my book…_

_I'll win here, Tsunade-sama!_ Shizune smiled. _I will win the bet!_

"Two!"

Hinata looked down. _C-can I do this alone? Without Naruto-kun…I-I-I…can do this!_

_Dattebayo! _Naruto grinned. _I'll win this challenge and make everyone recognize me! Believe it!_

"Three!"

The four ninjas opened their respective scrolls. In an instant, they were transported somewhere inside the Hidden Leaf Forest.

"The Secret Challenge officially started!" Tsunade announced.

The audience clapped.

* * *

"Where the heck am I?" Naruto looked around.

He saw several trees. _This reminds me of the Chuunin Exam…But this place isn't deadly as the Forest of Death. I can do this, believe it! _

He started to walk.

"Not so fast, Naruto."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Tsuande-sama!"

"Iruka, what is it?"

"What does the forest have? I mean, what will the challengers really encounter inside the forest? We were just curious."

"The challengers will meet unexpected opponents," Tsunade crossed her arms, "Those opponents are voluntary. It's simple, if they can't answer their opponent's question, it's up to their opponent what challenge will they give the challenger."

"That seems fun," Iruka said.

* * *

_This is a drag. _Kakashi brought out his Make-Out Paradise book and read it.

_What's this creepy feeling?_

"Dynamic Entry!"

Kakashi dodged the attack, "Gai?"

_Gai…that explains the creepy feeling._

"Good work dodging my attack, Kakashi!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna ask you something. If you fail, you have to fight me in order to pass through."

"What?" Kakashi kept his book, "Okay, what's your question?"

"Am I a seasick type of person?" Gai grinned.

_What a crappy type of question. For someone as hyperactive as him…_ "Definitely not," Kakashi said curtly.

"Wrong. Hey, Kakashi, don't tell anyone that I'm a seasick person, okay? Haha! You have to fight me!"

"Fight you?"

"Yeah. Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Gai shouted.

"R-rock paper scissors...?"

"Yeah! Race to 100! Come on Kakashi! I'll give you this Make-Out Paradise DVD!"

"Make-Out Paradise DVD?" Kakashi's jaw dropped, "That's a collector's item!"

"Yes. So come on, Kakashi. So we can break the tie last time we played Rock-Paper-Scissors!" _And I'm also tired fighting him in the Semi-Finals…_

"Okay. Let's get it on," _Make-Out Paradise DVD! Here it goes!

* * *

_

Hinata ran in the forest, panting. _Good thing I answered Lee-kun, Choji-kun, Kurenai-sensei and Anko sensei's questions… I also met Shizune-san out there…_

"So, come on. What's your answer, Naruto?"

Hinata peeked through the bushes. _Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun!_

"I-I don't really know…"

"Are you sure? You really don't know?"

"Yeah," _But the question rings something… _Naruto thought.

"So, let's begin the fight, Naruto."

"Wait! I-I think I know it, Kiba! I think it's… 'I don't go back on my word'!" _Whoah…I hope this works…I don't really know the answer!_

"You're right,"

_It's right? B-but that's my sentence! _"Are you sure, Kiba? I'm right?"

"Of course," Kiba sighed, "I badly want to fight with you again," He smiled. Akamaru barked happily, "Goodluck, Naruto."

"Thanks, Kiba!" Naruto grinned and started to walk again.

Kiba disappeared.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata?"

Hinata approached Naruto. "Y-you're just here, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah. So what happened to you?"

"I-I met already five people and answered their questions…"  
"Five people? That's incredible, Hinata," Naruto smiled, "I only met Kiba. I thought about the question for a long time…"

"What's the question, Naruto-kun?"

"What's your ninja way, Hinata?"

"M-my ninja way…?" Hinata blushed.

"Yeah,"

Hinata looked down. She felt blood rushing in her cheeks, "I-I don't go back on my word…" she stammered.

Naruto stared in amazement, "Really, Hinata? Then we're the same! We don't go back on our words!"

Hinata looked at Naruto again. Her eyes widened as if she saw a ghost.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"N-Naruto-kun…At y-you're back…" she pointed behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and his eyes widened, too.

"GIANT SNAKE!" Naruto shouted as he dragged Hinata away.


	14. Chapter 14

Shizune sighed. _Good thing I haven't met anyone else here except Hinata._

"GIANT SNAKE!"

Shizune heard someone shouted. _Giant snake?_

She ran towards the direction of the voice.

* * *

"Okay, Kakashi, this is the last shot."

"What's the score, Choji?"

"It's 99-99, Kakashi-sensei."

"I-I didn't notice you're here, Choji!" Gai exclaimed, "The youth is very different now! So Kakashi! I'll surely win this time! Rock, Paper –"

"GIANT SNAKE!"

"Naruto?" Kakashi identified who the voice was from.

"Hey, Kakashi! Where are you going?"

_I feel something bad's coming. _Kakashi thought as he ran towards Naruto's direction.

* * *

"You know, Hinata, that giant snake looks familiar," Naruto breathed deeply.

"Good thing you still remembered me, Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Orochimaru," Naruto gritted his teeth, "w-what the heck are you doing here again?"

"I just want to see your friend, Sasuke Uchiha," Orochimaru said tauntingly.

"What do you need from him?"

"It's none of your business, wimp."

"Who is he, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she stared at the sannin.

"He's Orochimaru. He's very evil, but very powerful…"

"I-I saw Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata pointed to a tree.

Naruto looked to where Hinata was pointing.

Naruto shouted, "Kakashi-sensei!"

To Naruto's disappointment, Kakashi ran away as if abandoning them. _Where the__heck is Kakashi-sensei going? He…he left us!_

"Where is Sasuke, Naruto?" Orochimaru grabbed Naruto by his collar and lifted him up.

"I don't know! You pedophile!" Naruto shouted. His words struck Orochimaru. The sannin threw Naruto aside.

"You little punk," Orochimaru walked towards Naruto, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Orochimaru summoned a large snake, "Manda, do your job and kill that Nine-tails kid."

"Just make sure you have the proper reward for me, Orochimaru," Manda said.

"Naruto-kun!"

_Hinata! I need to protect Hinata! _Naruto ran towards Hinata.

* * *

"Ninja Art: Poison Fog!"

Manda seemed to breathe in some poison. He stopped attacking Naruto and Hinata.

"Oh, Tsuande's little pet, Shizune," Orochimaru said, annoyed.

"Orochimaru! What the heck are you doing here in Konoha?"

"Shizune! At your back!" Naruto shouted as Manda attacked her.

Shizune dodged the attack at an inch.

"Dynamic Entry!"

"Human Boulder!"

"Fang over Fang!"

"Over-bushy brows-sensei! Choji! Kiba!"

"What are you doing there, Naruto? Don't just stand there! Use your powerful youth!" Gai said as they tackled down Manda.

"Okay! I'll do my thing! Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto's clones filled the area.

"Heh. It's futile, Naruto," Orochimru attacked all the clones with his sword.

"Lightning Blade!"

Orochimaru was thrown back by the attack.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's clones shouted simultaneously.

"Yo, Naruto," Kakashi smiled.

"Heh. Hatake Kakashi," Orochimaru stood up.

"Why are you here, Orochimaru?"

"I won't leave Konoha until I see Sasuke."

"That'll never happen, Orochimaru."

"Oh, Tsunade. I mean, Fifth Hokage,"

"Orochimaru! Why face me with such powerful foes with such sheer numbers! You'll pay for this!" Manda said as he disappeared.

"Get out of Konoha or else,"

"Or else, what, Tsunade?" Orochimaru challenged.

"I'll KILL your prized Sasuke,"

All of them gasped. Naruto's clones disappeared.

"Asuma, Kurenai, get that myrmidon of Orochimaru here," Tsunade ordered.

"Kabuto?" Naruto gasped.

Asuma and Kurenai were holding both arms of the worn-out Kabuto.

"Now, get out of Konoha, Orochimaru and Kabuto!"

"You'll pay for this, Tsunade." Orochimaru threatened as they disappeared.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto said, "why did you go to Konoha without me knowing it? You do know your body is too weak for now to fight,"

"I just want to get him right now,"

"You don't need to seek for him, Orochimaru-sama. He will seek for you."

* * *

"Everyone, please don't tell anyone outside that Orochimaru has gone here," Tsuande said, "it might cause some panic and I still want to end this event, after all. Is that clear?"

"Yes!" The ninjas inside the Hidden Leaf Forest said in unison.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called.

"Yes?"

"I saw you behind the tree earlier," Naruto said as he pointed to a tree, "why did you run away from us? Why did you escape?"

"I did that because I told Tsunade-sama that Orochimaru was here,"

"Ah, okay. Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yes?"

"Did you see Sasuke and Sakura?"

"How do I put this… Sasuke wants to be one of our opponents, I mean part of the secret challenge, according to Tsunade-sama but she didn't allow him to,"

"Why?"

"Remember Tsunade's late for the finals day? She said something came up. That something was the ANBU's report about their mission in the Hidden Sound Village –Orochimaru's village –that they found out that Orochimaru's going to attack on the closing of the Ninja Fest, and that's today."

"Oh, okay," Naruto said.

"Kakashi, Shizune, Naruto, Hinata, please come over," Tsunade ordered.

"So…I think all of you are winners of this challenge,"

"No," Kakashi contradicted, "I think it's Naruto and Hinata,"

Shizune elbowed Kakashi, "The bet and the ticket, remember?" Shizune whispered.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered something to Naruto.

"Are you sure, Hinata?"

"Y-yeah…"

"No, we think Kakashi-sensei and Shiznue should be the winner, if not for them, we're done for."

"You think so, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes!" Naruto smiled.

"Okay, here are the pendants and go out there, Kakashi and Shizune, go!"

Kakashi and Shiznue headed towards the Hidden Forest's entrance.

Tsunade faced Naruto and Hinata, "Sorry it's a little bit scripted here. If not for that stupid Orohimaru," Tsunade frowned.

"It's okay, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto grinned.

"Thanks, Naruto and Hinata. Well, see you later at the Ninja Ball." Tsunade walked away to talk to the others.

"Oh, yeah the Ninja Ball, do you have a dress already there, Hinata?"

"Y-yeah… How 'bout you N-Naruto-kun?"

"Of course!" Naruto smiled.

Hinata blushed automatically.

"I'll wait for you at the venue, alright?"

"Yeah…Goodbye, Naruto-kun…"

"See you later, Hinata!" Naruto disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

8:00 PM

* * *

"It's already 8:00 PM! The start of the ball is 8:00 PM!" Naruto panicked as he threw his clock.

"I should get dressed!"

* * *

"Hinata, it's about to start, come on."

"Wait, let's w-wait, Kiba-kun, Naruto's not here yet…" Hinata said, worried.

"Kids, please get in the main arena," Iruka reminded.

"Come on, Hinata…" Kiba dragged Hinata inside.

_Naruto-kun…_ She thought as she enetered the arena with ninjas in their formal suits.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE COMB?" Naruto was still panicking.

He looked at the mirror.

_How unlucky… _

He sighed, fixed his hair with his hands and ran off.

* * *

"Hinata! You look nice!"

Hinata was wearing a lavender gown with short puffy sleeves.

"S-Sakura-san! Y-you too. Pink gown suits you well," Hinata blushed.

"So, where's Naruto?"

"He's not here yet," Kiba answered.

Sakura sighed, "That Naruto…making you wait,"

"HINATA!" Naruto suddenly shouted from somewhere.

"P-please don't tell him you see me," Hinata hid behind Sakura and Kiba.

"Hey, Sakura and Kiba! Where's Hinata?"

"Uh, we don't know…" Sakura smiled nervously.

"Okay, maybe somewhere, thanks, Sakura and Kiba!" Naruto ran off.

"Hinata, coast is clear," Sakura whispered.

"You waited for about an hour for him and you'll just hide?" Kiba said.

"I-I-I-I'm afraid to show up to him…" Hinata stammered.

"Sakura," a voice called.

"I-it's Sasuke-kun! H-Hinata, I know how you feel,"

She faced Sasuke who was in a coat-and-tie.

_Sasuke-kun…he's so cool…_

Kiba sighed. _Tsk. Tsk. Girls. I can't understand them!_

"You're just here, Sakura."

"Yeah." Sakura nervously said.

* * *

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Welcome to our closing ceremony, the Ninja Fest Ball!"

Everyone clapped in excitement.

"This is a nice yet challenging experience for me. I hope all of you had fun in this event. Now, before we start the dance, I will award the Sun and Moon pendant to the winners, Kakashi Hatake and Shizune!" The Hokage announced.

Kakashi and Shizune went up the stage to accept the prize.

Everyone clapped.

Shizuze grinned. _Heh. I won the bet, Tsunade-sama._

_You're just lucky you won, Shizune. _Tsunade thought as if reading Shizune's mind.

"Hey, Shizune, the movie ticket." Kakashi whispered.

Shizune handed the ticket, "Here. Thanks, Kakashi,"

* * *

"Hinata! I finally found you!"

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed wildly.

"You look beautiful, Hinata!" Naruto flashed a swooning grin.

Hinata felt her breath stopped because of embarrassment and the happiness that she was feeling.

_Naruto-kun's handsome when he doesn't wear a forehead protector._

* * *

"Okay, I formally end the event. And to commemorate the ending, let's start the dance!" Tsunade formally announced.

Tsuande sighed. _I'm so happy seeing young ninjas join together in harmony. _

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?"

"I'm a Konoha Ninja, so I can attend this event. And I heard Orochimaru raided the last event,"

"Yeah,"

_Heheh! Ero-sennin talking to Granny Tsunade! He might be punched hard!_

Naruto looked at Hinata again. He saw Hinata still staring at him.

_She's really weird…blushing so wildly. I wonder what's in her._

He looked around. All were dancing. _Ino and Shino, Shikamaru and Shiho, Neji and Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura-chan…_

"Hey, Hinata! Let's dance with them!" He held Hinata's hands and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Hinata! Thank you! If not for you I won't win –we won't win here! Thank you very much!" _And for the Mad Dog. _He smiled.

_You're welcome, Naruto-kun… Thank you, too… _Hinata just thought for she still seemed paralyzed.

"Before I forgot, Happy Valentines' Day, Hinata!"


	16. Epilogue

The event ended in tranquil.

Everyone in Konoha was pleased with the event for it strengthened their bonds with each other.

_But there was only one problem…

* * *

_

"What the heck are these, Shizune?" Tsunade's jaw dropped.

"Few days ago, we're busy with the event so mission requests were gathered and still in pending state."

Tsunade just sighed, "Okay, back to work! Summon Team Kakashi!"

"O-okay!"

* * *

- END -

* * *

**[it's finally finished! :D**

**thanks for reading our first story :D**

**thanks for ALL the views and reviews.**

**L velots... :))]**

** -biscuit'nd'pakkun**

**[we LOVE NARUTO!] :P**


End file.
